Blood Confession
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Saya must confess to Hagi something that will change both of their lives


Blood+ Confession

Polt: Saya must confess to Hagi something that will change both of their lives

Characters: Saya, Hagi, Kai, Habiki, and Kanade

Hurt/Comfort/ Romance/Family

It was a simple, saturday evening. Hagi was once again adjusting his cello strings while Saya was attempting to cook herself some dinner. Hagi smelt something strange. He looked over at the kitchen and noticed smoke emerging from the cracks. He sprinted towards the kitchen and threw the door open to reveal a pot engulfed in flames and Saya trying to put it out with a thin blanket.

His eyes widened and he went into protect mode. He ran towards her. He grabbed her and tossed her out of the smoky kitchen. He took a fire extinguisher and started to put the fire out. Saya stood outside of the door hands held up to her chest.

_Now's my chance._

She hurried down the narrow hallway towards the bathroom. She quickly looked back to make Hagi was still distracted and went inside. She quietly shut the door and locked it. She took the plastic bag out of her purse. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a small box. She began to read the directions, when she finished she tore the box open and pulled out a tiny, pale stick. She closed her eyes and took several long deep breaths. She opened them and began the test. When she finished, she set the test on the counter and waited impatiently for the results.

_Come on. Hurry! Before he asks for me1 _She bit her lower lip.

The results finally came in. She fumbled for the test, she stared down at it her finger covering the sign. She started to hesitate. _Do on the count of three. One! Two! Three! _She removed her finger. Her heart stopped.

_Stay calm, Saya. You'll be okay. There's nothing to worry ab-_

There was a sudden tapping at the door.

"Saya. It's me. I managed to put the fire out." Hagi announced.

She shook her head trying to fight back tears. She peered through the door.

"Hey Hagi."

Worry flashed across his face. "Saya, are you alright?"

"Oh no! I'm fine!" She reassured him. "I just got something in my eye. That's all." She wiped one of her eyes.

He stood there silently. She hurried past him and took her coat off the hook by the front door. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He leaned into her ear.

"Saya. What's wrong?" He whispered.

She flashed him a fake smile. "Really Hagi I'm fine. I gotta head out to the market and get some groceries." She opened the door and glared at him. "Now." She said sternly. " Don't follow me. I can get them by myself."

He was about to follow her out the door. She noticed and spun around.

"Stay!" She pointed at him. Like a master would do with his dog to keep him from running off. Hagi obed and planted his feet firmly to the ground.

"Good boy. I'll make sure to bring you a "treat'". She silently giggled at her own joke and grabbed the door once more. "Bye."

The door slammed shut and then Hagi heard a loud click. The apartment had an eerily silence, while he stood there. His eyes narrowed as he pondered. He knew that something was off about Saya.

….

Saya strolled up to the bus stop. She was trying to remain calm by taking deep breathes even though deep inside she was hyperventilating. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered. She stopped and sat on a bench. She became clouded in her thoughts and didn't noticed the bus pull up. The bus let out a thundering honk causing her jump up off the bench. She got on and apologized to the driver and found a seat in the back. The bus let out a soft hum and begun to drive. She went back to her thoughts.

_I will lose my powers that's for sure. I 'll have to give up hunting. I won't be there for it for very long since I will hibernate for thirty years. And theres money, care, and love. I'm don't think I'm ready for one. I'm I?_

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass. _I'm afraid so afraid I loved and lost so many things, but the only I do is cause them pain. People are afraid of me. What if the baby hates me? What if it gets hurt? What if I fail protecting the baby as I did protecting my little brother and Dad. All I ever known was hunting. To kill. Rid the world of Chiropterans. To stop. To stop…_

"Miss. This the final stop." The Driver said.

"Oh thanks!" She stood, paid the driver, and exited the bus. Her lungs breathed in the fresh air. She glanced back at the a small park which was separated by a fence. One of her hands clenched the diamonds which dug into her skin. The sky filled with a blazing flames over the horizon. Her eyes squinted and leaned down away from the sun. She stared at the slip in her hand.

_If you ever need me. I'll be staying at dad's old bar. When you wake up. I want you to know that you have a place to call home._

She let go of the fence and began to walk. When she turned around a corner, she rammed into a man loaded with goracies. The bag fell causing to fall. Glass shattered and a green liquid oozed. Saya started to francilly apologize and kneeled down to clean up the mess, the man kneeled down also. She picked up pieces of glass and put them in a pail.

"I'm so sorry." She took another piece and tossed it aside. " I'm so clumsy. I should paid more attention."

"No. It was my fault." The man responded.

She looked up. She stopped moving. The man looked like he saw a ghost. He remained sitting watching her. A shiver went down her spine.

"Saya is that you?"

She glanced up. Her eyes widened as he stood up. His apprentice had completely changed. He looked like he matured. His ounce golden skin had become slightly pale. His ounce flaming hair had gradually faded. His amber eyes were still wide when she suddenly threw herself at him.

"Kai!" She sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

He was still recovering from the shock. But he slowly recovered and hugged back.

"I missed you too." He whispered. Forcing back tears. "I'm so glad your back. Wait. What are yuo doing here?" He said as he pulled back.

"Well…. you see…." She paused. " I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Come on inside."

"Wh- what?" She was confused.

"What do you mean? I live right over there." He pointed at a small pub that was in front of the two. She gaped.

"Oh yeah." She blushed. "It's been so long I forgot what dad's pub looks like." She turned to face Kai and flashed a smile. "So you live here?"

"Yep." He grinned. "Own the shop to. I got a place to work and to live. Why complain when I don't have to worry about morning traffic. It's got a decent income and the girls enjoy helping me out."

"Girls?"

Suddenly two little girls came running towards him. The two looked completely identical with their raven haired pixie cuts to their soft blue dresses. They both shared soft, porcelain skin. The only difference between the two was there eyes. One was a gorgeous sea blue eyes while the other was a blazing amber. Both of their faces were beet red and their breaths were puffy.

"Kai! Kai!" They shouted.

"Yes girls." He asked.

"Habiki said another bad word." The blue eyes one declared.

"Did not!" The one known as Habiki exclaimed.

"Uh huh." The blue eyed girl put her hand on her hips.

Habiki copied her "Jackass is not a bad word if dad says it."

"Kai! Habiki needs to be punished for using a swear! You should put soap in her mouth like they do on TV."

A horrified expression flashed Habiki's face. Her eyes started to water and she began to cry.

"Kai I'm sorry! I won't swear again. I promise! Pl-pll-ease d-d-d-oon"t p-p-pu-t s-oap i-n m-y m-m-mo-uth." She hiccuped.

He kneeled down and gently placed his hands on her petite shoulders. She forced herself to stare at the ground. Her small frame bouncing with each hiccup.

"Habiki. Look at me." He said softly.

She slowly lifted her head. Her face scarlet and covered in snot and tears. A loud hiccup caused the girl to jump up.

"I'm not gonna punish you, but you will not use that word again. Got it."

She nodded. Kai's eyes glazed over at the other girl.

"And Kanade."

"Y-yes?" She asked.

He gave her a stern look. "Stop tattling on your sister."

"Okay." She replied softly.

Habiki looked over at Kanade. Kanade looked glum. Habiki smiled at her, and gave her a bear hug. The two pulled away and giggled. Kanade started sprinting away, so Habiki chased after her. Kai stood up and let out a long sigh. He put his arms behind his head.

"Jeez you say one word on the phone and it scars you for the rest of your life."

He peeked over at Saya. Her puffy cheeks were red. She struggled to keep it in but she couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh so hard her whole body started shaking. She held her stomach as her booming laughter filled the evening air. Kai's eyes softened as his little sister continued to laugh hysterically.

"You okay there. You look like you're gonna pass out." He grinned.

She finally calmed down and wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry but that was so adorable."

He laughed, "Adorable. Please. This happens all the time. About everyday they tattle on each other. Hell. The other day Habiki tattled on Kanade for playing with my shaving cream. Ah, but I love them." He let out a large sigh, "It ain't easy being the single parent of twins. Especially at first going through all the midnight feedings, the diaper changes, and don't get me started on the crying. They would always cry in unison. I would be feeding Habiki and then suddenly Kanade would need to be changed. It was around the clock job, but in the end it was worth it."

"I'm glad for that Kai." She smiled. "You're doing a great job taking care of them. They must really look up to you."

They continued to watch the girls chase after each other. Kai pressed two fingers to his lips and let out a whistle. The girls noticed and came scurrying over.

"Yeah Kai." They answered.

"Kanade. Habiki. I would like you to both meet your Aunt Saya."

…..

"Your our Auntie! You look like me! Cool!" Habiki beamed.

"Your really pretty. I love your hair." Kanade whispered.

"Um thanks." Saya ignored the girls for a few moments to examine the apartment. The living room was tiny, but it had a homely feel. She brushed her hand on the carpet. It was nice and soft. It was so soft she was afraid her hand would sink in, so she put it back on the table. A game show was playing on the TV in the corner. The table she was sitting at was littered with a rainbow of the last half hour Saya was bombarded with questions while doing origami with them. She groaned because her crumpled paper was supposed to be a swan. She noticed the vast rainbow of swans pushed in the corner. Kanade smiled and put her finished swan and pushed into the corner. She pulled another sheet of paper. Habiki stopped folding and slammed her hands on the table.

"So what do you do?" She demanded.

"Huh um. What do you mean?"

Kande's face shoot up. "We mean where do you work? Silly."

Saya started to panic. _What do I tell them? I could say I don't have a job. No! They'll think you're a bum. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ "Um… well….I….am...uh."

"Girls that's enough. It's time to eat." Kai scolded as he entered the room carrying a steaming pot.

"Yeah supertime!" They exclaimed. He walked over to the table. Saya quickly got the papers off the table. He set the pot down. He observed the dozen colorful swans. He picked up one.

"Hey Kanade you're getting pretty good at that." He complimented.

"Thanks Kai. I'm trying to teach Auntie but she has a lot to learn." She pointed out.

Kai glared down at Saya's crumpled paper. She gave him an awkward smile.

"She's right. I'm still getting the hang of it." She sighed in relief as Kai began to pour the contents into bowls. _Thank god. I don't have to come up with an explanation. _Kai finally sat down and stared at her. "So, how you been?"

"Um alright." She looked away. "I'm fine. Nothings wrong so you don't have to keep a-"

Her stomach rumbled causing her to blush. Kai smiled and handed her a bowl. She thanked him and eagerly grabbed her spoon, but as she was about to dig in. She paused. She stared into the bowl. The contents were a charcoal black. She held her spoon and kept staring.

"Um Kai?" She whispered. She glanced over at the twins and saw Kanade was staring into her bowl also. She was relieved that she wasn't the only who thought something was wrong with the food.

"Kai burnt it again." Kanade stated.

"He burnt again." Habiki repeated.

Kai took a bowl and examined it. A shock look on his face. "How?! I read the directions carefully. How could it be burnt again. Oh you gotta be kidding me!" he began slamming his head on the table.

"Kai!" Says threw her hands up. "It's fine. I'll eat it. I mean after all I am your guest." She picked up her spoon and took a bite.

The twins watched at their aunt's nauseated expression. She gulped the foreign food dow. She felt her stomach flip flop. She quickly stood up and covered her mouth.

"Bathroom's down the hallway to the right." Kai's voice echoed as she rushed for the bathroom. When she exited the room. Kai slammed his head once more and groaned.

"She didn't have to eat it."

…..

Saya kept heaving. She wondered if she was gonna start puking out organs. Finally after what she felt was hours she stopped. She flushed the toilet and was cleaning up when she heard a soft tapping.

"Hey Saya. Everything alright in there."

She shut off the faucet and let tears escape. Kai positioned his knuckle to knock when he heard a muffled sobs.

"Saya!" He knocked harder. "Saya, please tell me what's wrong? What's going on? Why you awake? I thought you were supposed to be in hibernation! I know something's wrong! You been upset all night! Please tell me! Were family! You don't have to do this alone. You can tell everything!" He stopped talking to catch his breath.

"Kai I'm scared." She cried. "What I'm I going to do? How can I tell him? How could I handle it!" She leaned her head against the door and held her face in her hands. On the other side Kai's voice softened.

"Saya it's okay. You can tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

Then it went silent. Kai was trying to put pieces together. _With Soloman. No that's too long ago plus the babies would be here by now. No way in hell it's any of Diva's other Chevaliers. Because Karl's creepy and Natan's sorta a homo. James tried to kill her. Plus they're all dead. The only that makes since is Solomon. i mean he was obsessed with her. He even went as far as to "rescue her" and the propose to her. _He sighed and softly knocked. "Saya who's the father?"

After a long pause she spoke. "It's Hagi."

Kai was completely thrown for a loop. _Wait but I thought… that… well… maybe it's some… sort of… strange miracle in some way. Yeah A miracle. I'm going to go with miracle. _He was about to congratulate her but he couldn't get the word out they laid thick inside his tongue. He tried to push them out but his response instead was. "Oh God, Saya,"

"I don't know what to do?! How can I tell Hagi! What will become of me! What will I do with my life! My powers will fade! I-I- could-d"

"Don't say that!" He slammed both his fists on the door.

"Kai. What if I'm a terrible mom."

"You won't be." He clenched his teeth. "You won't die, and you'll be the best mother I know! Now please come come out." He begged.

It remained silent on the other side causing Kai to worry. But after a few agonizing moments he heard a soft click and a tear stained Saya peeked out. His heart clenched. He pulled the door and embraced her.

"It's going to be alright." He pulled back. "You're going to tell him right?"

"Yeah. I'm just still figuring out the details." She said.

"Don't worry. I know he'll be there for you. He was there with you through thick and thin. He'll help you through this. But first. I'm going to give that cello playing bastard a piece of my mind!" He declared.

"W-what?!" Her eyes grew wide. Kai stormed out of the bathroom. She shook her head and chased him down the hall. The twins watching cartoons noticed their adoptive father strom into the room. "Kai! please wait! Come back here! Calm down!"

He reached for his coat and glared daggers at her. "Anyone who has sex with my little sister get's my fist in their face."

"Kai what's sex?"

He paled and glanced down at the grinning girls

"Uh it's nothing girls." He let out an awkward laugh. "It's something you'll know about when you get older. _Way, way older._ And hey! I told you to call me Dad!"

"Why should we?" They asked.

He put his hand up to his forehead and groaned. "Never mind. Grab your coats were leaving."

"Yeah! Outing! Outing!" They shouted in glee. Then They ran off to grab their coats.

"W-wait! It's nine o'clock in the at night! Shouldn't they be in bed?" Saya indicated.

He galred over at her. "Tonight I'm making an exception. Come on girls!"

The twins entered in their identical, pink parkas. Saya began to panic. Kai buttoned up his coat and grabbed his keys. He pulled Saya out the door.

"Come on were leaving!"

"Stop it! Kai!" She yelled.

They exited the pub and headed for Kai's car. He opened the back door and the twins jumped in. They bulked their seatbelts and smiled at him. He smiled back and shut the door.

"Kai! Listen to me! You don't want to do this! Aaaa Kai."

His answer was throwing her into the passenger seat and slamming the door. He stormed over to the over side and got in. Saya was shaking with fear while the twins began to giggle in the back. Kai put the keys in and the car roared to life.

"Kai. Were are we going?" Kanade asked.

He spun around and gave her an evil grin. "Were gonna pay your Uncle a visit.

…

It was couple hours later and Kai was still driving. He already went past the Buddha statue twice.

"Kai," Saya groaned. "Your obviously lost. We passed that statue _twice _already. Do you even have an idea were I even live."

"Uh.. yeah. You live in a apartment."

Saya angrily crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea how many apartments are in Okinawa." She said dryily.

"So! I don't know where you live!" He mocked. "So will you help me?"

"Oh really?!" She put a hand over heart. Her eyes hardened. "If I tell you will not beat up Hagi."

"Fine," He sighed. "If you tell me where to go. I won't punch him right away."

She rolled her eyes. She was about to say stop when she noticed them pass her apartment complex. She clamped her mouth shut. Inside her head she giggled. She was gonna make Kai figure out on his own for just a little longer. She turned around to check on the twins. They were both fast asleep. Kanade was leaned agistment the Habiki while she was leaning on the door. On the seat they were holding hands. Saya's eyes softened. She looked over at Kai who was concentrated on the road.

"They're so adorable." She whispered. "They remind of a pair of bunnies." She gave him a small smile.

"Sometimes they remind me of Riku."

A shock look flashed Saya's face. An sudden ache filled her heart. She startled down sadly at her boots.

"I know. I miss him to."

Kai's face softened. "Yeah the hardest part for me is seeing parts of Riku inside of them. Habiki's got his smile while Kanade's got his cooking skills.

"Yeah. I noticed that." She gave out a soft sigh. "You miss him. Well I miss him too."

"Yeah."

She felt a soft flutter in her stomach. She placed a hand on it. She was going to lose everything. Her powers, Her ability to hunt. She will be living a whole new life. She witnessed so many tragedies. The loss Joel, Diva, Riku, Karoi who she will never see again. She witnessed a world covered in blood. For so long she was a destroyer not a creator. A child. Her _child_ shouldn't be brought into such a cruel world.

"I think I'm going to get rid of it."

Kai slammed his brakes causing Saya to lunge forward. She bounced back. Kai angrily glared at her.

"Why!? Why would you do that!?" He angrily whispered.

"I-I couldn't let a baby live in a world like this. Filled with anger and pain. What will happen if it learns about it's origins. The power of the blood it has flowing through it's veins? What if it ends up becoming used as a wepon? Like I did! Spending it's life hunting. How could anyone person let alone a child love a monster like me. A monster who killed her own sister. Who slaughtered innocent people.I have to get r-"

"No you won't." His knuckles turned white. "You are not a _monster_, and someday your child will know the truth, so will Habiki and Kanade. But it still love you. Yes. You have done some bad things, but so has everyone else. Saya, the world is beautiful place if you take the time to see it. You're wrong about no one loving you either. I love you. The girls love you. Dad and Riku love you. Hagi loves you. Your were given a gift form a form of love. The gift of life, so please don't throw that away."

"Kai…" She was astonished.

"I know you won't admit it. But you want to have this baby. Saya, I can read you like a book. So stop acting like a crybaby. You'll be fine."

"I guess you're right." She smiled. "Thank you, Kai."

"Not a problem, so is this the place?"

She glanced out the window and recognized the complex. She imminently froze in terror. She looked at Kai while trying to remain calm.

"Oh no. Were a block off."

He gave a smile and then cut off the engine. he unbuckled his seatbelt. His eyes hardened causing her to flinch back.

"Like I said. I can read you like a book." He stormed out. Saya fumbled with her seatbelt. She threw it off and jumped out. She chased after him who was already halfway to the complex doors.

"Wait! Kai! What about the girls?!"

He eyes glazed back. "They'll be fine. This will take only a minute." He grabbed the door handle and went inside. She caught the door and ran inside after him. He strolled into the elevator. She got in and stood beside him. She panted and took several deep breaths. As Kai was about to push a random button. Saya slammed her palms and went down causing all the buttons to light up. She slipped through as the doors began to close. She looked back and saw the flames in his embur eyes and the doors shut. She immently ran for the stairs.

She entered the stairwell and raced up two stairs at a time. Her heart hammered against her chest, her lungs were burning, her legs started to ache, but she kept running till she reached her floor. Once she caught her breath she sighed in relief and reached for the handle. She threw open the door and noticed Kai banging on the door. She heard a click. Somehow everything went into slow motion. Saya ran towards him.

"NOOOO! Kaaai! Don"t do it!" She pleaded.

But it was already too late. Hagi opened the door. His eyes widened when he recognized she came home.

"Saya is that y-"

Kai's fist connected with Hagi's jaw. Hagi flew back and Kai stormed inside. He was about to throw another, but Hagi blocked it and punched him in the stomach.. Kai slammed into a wall and held his gut and groaned. Hagi stood there quietly when Saya ran into the room and stood between them.

"What did you hit me?" He calmly asked.

"Because...you.. slept...with...my...sister!" Kai panted.

Hagi's eyes glazed over at Saya. "You told him."

Saya began to panic. "W-What! I wasn't telling him! It just sorta slipped out!" She shaked her hands back and forth.

"Alright." He replied calmly.

"Tell him, Saya." Kai glared at him. "Or I will."

"Tell me what, Saya?"

The two men stared causing shivers down her spine. She gave Kai a horrified look. Hagi looked calmly at Saya. Kai finally began to recover so he slowly crossed his arms. He gave saw a "Tell him or I will look."

"Tell him."

"I- I well." She paused, and pondered on what to say. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Hagi. Earlier today I took a pregnacy test and the results were-"

"You're pregnant." He cut her off. he pulled out the test covered in a thick wad of toilet paper. "Saya, Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared. I don't understand how I'm even pregnant in the first place. I thought you and I couldn't have a child together." She cried.

"Saya." He put the test down on a nearby table and held her. "Saya, please don't be afraid." He cupped her face and pushed back a strand of hair.

"Eww. He touched that test." Kai murmured.

He held her tighter. "I love you, Saya. I will always be there for you." He stroked her cheek. "You're going to make a wonderful mother."

"But Hagi. My powers will fade." She uttered.

"Power isn't everything."

"We can't hunt."

"Maybe I don't want to hunt anymore."

"Y-you don't want to."

"Saya. Will you marry me?" He requested.

Pink rose on her face. "I-I well… I..well…" She stammered.

"Urgh. Just say yes already." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Hagi." She kissed him tenderly. This lasted for a few minutes.

"Hea hem."

They pulled apart. Kai smiled and put his hands in his pockets. _She didn't have to worry about a thing._

"Congrats you two." He said.

"Yeah! Baby! Baby!" Shouted two voices.

Kai paled and spun around. he stared down at the two elated twins. He went down to give them a hug but they ran past him. They attacked their aunt. She beamed and held them and squeezed.

"Kai! Auntie is squeezing us!" Habiki exclaimed.

"Me too." Went Kanade.

Hagi and Kai watched Saya holding the two girls. They both smiled.

"Saya will make a great mother." Hagi stated.

"Yeah. Your right."

End.

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed. This story is just a what-if. If Hagi and Saya could be able to have children. I don't own any of the Blood+ characters they all belong to their respectful owners. Reviews are respected!**


End file.
